Of New Snow and Uncertainty
by just-nikki
Summary: Christmas is about family, decorations, and kissing. Wait, what? Chapter four up! Kurt/Blaine, Kurt Finn friendship
1. Snow and Uncertainty

Title: Of New Snow and Uncertainty  
Pairing: Kurt/Blaine-ishly  
Rating: G  
Summary: Kurt just needs someone to tell him what to do. Luckily for him, he's got a nearly-brother waiting in the only light came from the streetlights outside his window. A premature Christmas fic because I've been listening to the beauty of Chris Colfer and Darren Criss in Baby, It's Cold Ouside aaaaaaall daaaaaay.

You can't just gooo to Pigfaaarts. It's on _Maaaaars_! Everyone else has AVPM references and I wanted one too. There you go.

* * *

The only light came from the streetlights outside his window. They reflected their light against the spotless white snow falling gently over the empty sidewalks. _By_ _tomorrow_, Kurt thought somewhat bitterly, _it will be all brown slush and nothing special_.

He heaved a sigh. Next to the Sound of Music sing-along, Christmas was his favorite event of the season. Now all he could look forward to was the much-needed break from school. He didn't even have his white Christmas tree up and the silver ornaments were still in their boxes in the attic. There was only a week and a half until Christmas and all Kurt could think was, _soon I won't have to see any of them for almost three weeks._

Above him, he could hear his dad, Carole, and Finn puttering around the kitchen cleaning up. He hadn't felt much like company at dinner and he'd excused himself, feigning a need to do homework, lest anyone accurately suspect his chipper attitude was all a well-performed act. He poised his hand over his phone absentmindedly, ready to check to a missed call or text… again.

"This is stupid," he mumbled under his breath. He let his hand fall. "He hasn't called, he hasn't texted, and he isn't going to. You're just friends."

Frustrated, he threw his phone to the end of his bed.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up to see Finn standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Are you okay?" He looked around hesitantly and started to move away from the stairs and towards Kurt but paused awkwardly just a foot away from where he started.

Kurt tried for a smile. "I'm fine. My stupid phone just… froze. And I'm really tired and homework and all that," he trailed off, vaguely waving his hands to emphasize a point. What point? He wasn't even sure what he was saying.

Finn nodded, not quite believing him but unwilling to push the issue. "Your dad sent me to get you. For the game."

Oh, fuck. It was game night too.

"You know, I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Finn furrowed his brow. "It's eight-fifteen."

"Yeah, well, I'm just really tired and I have a big… day… tomorrow…" he finish lamely.

Finn walked into the room, wringing his hands slightly. "Look, I heard you talking to yourself when I came down here… Is it- is it about that guy from Dalton?"

Kurt smiled in spite of himself. Once he'd allowed himself to get close to Finn without expecting anything but friendship, he'd found quite a good potential brother.

"I'm fine, Finn," he said. "Don't worry about it."

Finn's expression remained unmoved and he stayed rooted to the spot. 'Kurt…"

"Finn."

"If something's wrong… We could talk about it," Finn said softly. "Our parents are getting married. We're practically brothers, you know? Brothers talk about stuff like this."

Kurt looked at Finn quizzically. "You… _want_… to talk about my guy problems?"

"Well, if I can help… Yeah," Finn shrugged. "Besides, we're friends too, right? You help me out all the time."

"Kurt looked away and sighed. "Okay. Okay, sit down."

Finn sat on the couch and waited for Kurt to start talking.

"It's just…" Kurt sighed again. "I don't know. I don't talk about this stuff. I've never really had an opportunity," he only realized the truth of his words as he said them. "This is probably just stupid."

"It's not," Finn said with surprisingly firmness. "It's not stupid."

Kurt began again. "Okay. So, I met this guy, you know that part. And he's really nice and funny and he's…" Kurt stopped, searching for a word. He looked away from Finn as he realized a soft pink blush spreading across his cheeks was the only explanation for the sudden warmth of the room. He hurried on, willing himself to get it all out. "He's just really sweet and he really understands and I thought he maybe, might have, kind of liked me, but he hasn't called or texted or anything the last day or two and I don't if maybe I did something wrong or if-" Kurt broke of suddenly, aware of the rapidity of his ramble.

"I'm just confused and frustrated and I hate everything. And Blaine understood and he listened and he cared," he concluded softly, aware of Finn's gaze boring holes onto the side of his head.

Finn sat quietly, apparently soaking in what Kurt had just said.

"Well, that is. That sucks," Finn replied, trying to fill the silence and desperately wishing he could find something more intelligent to say. "Why can't _you_ just call _him_?"

Kurt looked up and met Finn's eyes with a blank stare.

"What?"

"Why can't you just call him?"

Kurt was dumfounded. "I hadn't thought of that."

Finn grinned. "Come on, just because you like guys doesn't mean you're a girl. Make the first move. Maybe he's having this conversation with somebody else right now."

Kurt looked thoughtful. "Then can't I just wait for his confidante to tell him to call _me_?"

Finn laughed warmly and easily. "Or you could do that, I guess. But what if he doesn't take his friend's advice either?"

"Then we may have a problem," Kurt frowned. He looked at his iPhone hard, willing it to ring.

"Dude, just call him. Or text him or whatever it is you do," Finn said, standing up, obviously pleased with his successful performance as pseudo-older brother.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Singing telegrams. That's how we gays communicate. Through telegram performers using the immoral songs of Barbra Streisand and Cher."

"Whatever man," Finn laughed. "Just call him. I'll your dad you'll be up in a few minutes?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "I'll be right there."

Finn nodded and turned to leave. He was halfway up the stairs when

"Hey Finn?"

He turned around. Kurt was sitting on the edge of his bed, phone in hand.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Kurt smiled. "You're really- you- Thanks."

Finn grinned back. "Anytime. We're brothers, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Absolutely."

Kurt turned his attention towards the window as his finger firmly pressed _call_.

"Kurt!" The voice on the other end answered after two rings. "I was hoping I'd hear from you this weekend."

Kurt grinned widely and watched the snowfall as he invited Blaine to help him put up his Christmas decorations the next day.

"I'd love to. How have you been? How are you?"

Things were certainly beginning to look up.

* * *

Look, I'm not going to _make_ anyone review, because that would be impossible. I'm just going to suggest it. Just try it. You might like it. And, besides, we're all friends here, amiright? C:


	2. That Time of Year

Something about winter seemed so soothing. The snow fell so quietly, so lightly. The music was gentle, there's no screamo Christmas music, at least, Blaine doesn't know of any. The cold weather keeps everyone inside, bundled up in front of fireplaces with hot tea and soft conversations. Winter is soothing, calming.

Usually.

This winter started out alright. It was just starting to get cold when he met Kurt Hummel for the first time. The first frost of the season had covered his car when he drove to Lima to help Kurt chase away his bullies and maybe scare away some of his own old demons too. It was snowing the first time Kurt called him and asked him to help him decorate his Christmas. And now it's still snowing and, Blaine thinks he should feel relaxed and incredibly lucky, he mostly feels kind of sick and ridiculously nervous.

Blaine knows it's not a date, not _technically_, but it doesn't feel any less like one.

Actually, it feels more like a date than anything else Blaine has ever done before. There have been other crushes, other dates, other relationships, but there's never been another sweet soprano with a voice like candy asking him if he'd maybe like to stay for dinner too.

In short, there's never been a Kurt before and Blaine… well, he isn't really sure what to do.

He checks his hair in his mirror one more time before throwing on his coat.

"Mom, I'm going out, I won't be too late," he hollers over his shoulder as he starts out to his car.

"Wait!" comes the voice from the living room. He swears softly under his breath and drops his hand from the doorknob. "Stop. Turn around," the disembodied voice continues.

A small woman with her son's dark curly hair steps into the foyer.

"Where are you going?"

"To a friend's," Blaine responds honestly enough.

She takes in her son's appearance- dark denim jeans and a sweater instead of the worn, frayed things she been trying to secretly throw away for years that he usually wears to his friends' homes on Saturday afternoons. She narrows her eyebrows.

"What's his name?" she asks and when Blaine groans she's know she's guessed correctly.

"Kurt," he says finally, assuming there's no way out of his mom's third degree.

"And this Kurt, are his parents home today?"

Blaine nods, not sure if it's true, but guessing the opposite answer will get him out of his house later rather than sooner.

"Okay," she says slowly, reluctant to let him get away that easily. "Keep your phone on."

"I will."

"Be home by ten."

"I will."

"Don't do anything stupid," she says meaningfully.

"Really, Mom? I'm leaving now," he says before she goes any further. He hears her mutter, "At least he can't get anyone pregnant," under her breath as his steps outside into the snow.

He takes his phone out before pulling out of the driveway.

Message Sent to Kurt

_I'm on my way. Can't wait to see you. _

30 miles away, Kurt Hummel clutched his phone to his chest and grinned like a fool.

* * *

Reviewers get candy! That's not actually true, but it can't hurt to suggest it.

In the third chapter that damn tree will actually be trimmed...


	3. Meeting and Greeting

Burt's pretty sure he's handling this wrong but his _only child_ is going to have _boy_ in his room within the hour (if he's on time and Burt wouldn't put it past that little punk to be late) and he's _freaking out_. He doesn't care how old Kurt is. He isn't ready for this.

His temper has been short all day and he keeps snapping at everyone, including Kurt, who has the good sense to just make sad puppy faces so his father feels so guilty he's willing to _buy_ him a puppy, just so he won't make that face anymore.

Carole just keeps patting his hand and telling him everything will be fine, just relax, and be grateful there's no chance anyone will end up pregnant.

Burt's face goes completely blank and Carole realizes she's said the wrong thing as Finn exclaims, "Hey!" and Kurt throws his hands into the air and says, "Don't make him think about _that_!"

"Sorry," Carole says sheepishly. "Just trying to help."

"I'm going to do the dishes," Kurt says quickly, hoping keeping his hands busy will take his mind off the twisting his stomach is doing. As he stands, his phone vibrates.

New Message from Blaine

_I'm on my way. Can't wait to see you. _

Kurt grins widely and clutches the phone to his chest, treasuring the most straightforward text he's gotten yet from that ridiculous (and yet charming and gorgeous) boy.

He jumps about a mile when a deep voice over his shoulder says, "So-"

"GAH! Finn, what the hell?" Kurt exclaims, voice jumping an octave in surprise.

"Language, Kurt!" his father shouts from the other room.

"Sorry Dad! Finn, _what the hell_," he repeats low enough his father can't hear him.

Finn just laughs, slowly and comfortably, the laugh that used to make Kurt's stomach do cartwheels. "So, you don't mind Mom and I being here for your _date_?" he finishes.

"It's not- it isn't- no, I don't, uh," Kurt mumbles very quickly, flustered. "It's not a date. At least, I don't think it is."

"Come on, man, he's coming to spend the afternoon with you _alone_-"

"Stop making everything sound so lewd."

"-and then staying to meet to whole happy family at dinner? It's a date, dude."

Kurt bit his lip.

"Believe what you want, man, but I bet he's going to be disappointed when he finds out you just want to hang out or whatever it is you have planned."

"That's not- it isn't- argh, I can't even talk to you!" Kurt exclaims, turning back to the sink. "Go hang out with your Mom."

"Is that supposed to be an insult? Because my Mom is awesome, I like hanging out with her."

Kurt sighs loudly. "It is not an insult, Finn. Just, please, go away for a while."

Finn claps Kurt on the back. "Whatever. And, hey, stop freaking out. Your face has been pink for an hour."

_Great_, Kurt thinks. _Now I have something else to worry about._ He rubs his hands over his face before realizing that probably isn't going to help anything. He takes a deep breath, which doesn't actually do any good, and tries to focus on the dishes and _just_ the dishes. He's carefully considering the pattern on a coffee mug when he starts to think about warm hazel eyes and hair that looks really soft and how much he wants to find out if it feels like he imagines it does instead…

He glances at the microwave clock.

_Soon, soon, soon_, he thinks as he begins putting away the dishes. His phone vibrates a second later.

New Message from Blaine

_I got lost but it was a totally awesome shortcut. I'm almost there. _

Kurt laughs out loud and wonders if anyone will notice if he just stands in the window and waits for Blaine to appear in his driveway. He glances over his shoulder and sees that his Dad has moved so he can see the front windows too.

Glancing over his should one last time, Kurt shuffles into the living room simultaneously hoping "almost there" means he's practically in the driveway and that he's going in the totally wrong direction and they're going to have to cancel. Kurt's heart is thumping so loudly he's pretty sure everyone else can hear it and now his Dad's giving him a strange look.

"You alright, kid?" Burt hopes, secretly wishing Kurt's getting sick- not seriously ill or anything, just sick enough that company is a bad idea.

"I'm fine, Dad," Kurt replies, sounding slightly more irritated than he actually feels. And, really, does his Dad really need to draw any more attention to his flushed skin and his clammy palms?

"He's just nervous, Burt," Carole supplies and Kurt sits and tries to sink all the way through the chair to the floor.

Burt frowns. "I don't like this boy coming here and making you look so nervous."

"You don't even know him, Dad," Kurt sighs.

"So, how much snow do you think we're going to get?" Finn offers for Kurt's sake. "It's already pretty thick out there."

Kurt gives him a weak smile. "Not supposed to get very much."

"Now, that's very interesting, because I heard something different when I was watching the news with my mom. I like to spend time with her because she's awesome," Finn says very precisely and then he and Kurt are laughing and Carole and Burt aren't sure what they missed.

Finn's laughter trails off and Kurt begins to relax and then a car door slams. Kurt's eyes widened and he's suddenly realizing this is about to happen- Blaine is going to be in his house- in his _room_- with him. With _only_ him.

The doorbell rings and Kurt's up before his father can react.

"Just, sit, Dad, you're supposed to be relaxing."

"If you don't stop panicking, you're going to be next in line for a heart attack," his father quips and Kurt suspects this is correct.

Kurt resists the urge to fling the door open and tries for what is a very calm and collected way to open a door, if such a thing exists (Kurt later reasons that it probably doesn't). On the other side, a brightly smiling Blaine is waiting.

"Hey," he says and Kurt thinks he's imagining how breathless he sounds.

"Hey, come in," and Kurt can feel his hands sweating but Blaine just looks so relaxed, like he's completely in his element.

Kurt hopes it's not because he's done this many times before.

He starts to turn around and finds his father almost directly behind him. He doesn't look very welcoming and Kurt isn't surprised in the least.

"Smile, Dad, you'll scare the company," he says dully and Burt has the decency to look slightly apologetic.

"So you're Blaine?" he asks a little less gruffly than he had originally planned.

Blaine nods, looking only marginally shaken by Burt less than warm welcome. "Yes, sir. It's nice to meet you. Kurt talks about you all the time."

That's not entirely true but it seems to placate Burt a little bit so Kurt lets it go.

"Well, Dad, Blaine. Blaine, Dad. Blaine, Carole and Finn, and vice versa. Now you know everyone."

Finn waves awkwardly and Carole smiles warmly. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Blaine."

Burt seems to understand his interrogation isn't going to go any further. He sighs, resignedly. "Well call you up when dinner's ready," he says, squeezing his son's shoulder in peace offering.

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt replies, accepting the apology and returning the sentiment with just the tone of his voice.

"This way," he says to Blaine, directing him toward the basement. He lets Blaine down the stairs first and he turns back for a moment. Finn raises his eyebrows and grins and mouths, "get some!" Kurt chokes back his laughter and turns back to the stairs.

"Door open," is the last thing Burt says before Kurt disappears down the stairs.

"Well," Carole smiles. "That wasn't so bad."

Burt groans and sinks onto the couch next to her. "I don't like this."

She pats his knee. "I know. It gets easier. Blaine seems like a very nice young man."

The living room's occupants were quiet for a minute.

"So…" Finn begins. "How about that snow?"

* * *

Okay, I totes lied about that decking the tree business... I got so excited about feelings (as I am a cornball) and I got carried away. But the next chapter for sure. Maybe.

Reviewers get to go to yesterday's premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. You must provide your own flux capacitor.


	4. Decking the Halls

Please prepare yourself for the most cheesetastic of all cheesy Christmas cheesiness. :)

* * *

_Pause. Inhale. Exhale. Relax._

Kurt is _not_ going to let his nerves get the best of him. He exhales very slowly and follows Blaine down the stairs.

"Whoa, this is kind of awesome. You get all this space to yourself?" Blaine asks, looking from the pristine white couch to the impeccably dusted flat screen across from it.

"Y-yeah, it's just me and my dad…" Kurt starts. "Or it was, anyway. But there's another room upstairs, so this is still all mine."

"That isn't showing preference or anything," Blaine laughs. "It's very white down here," he adds as an afterthought.

"It makes it brighter?" Kurt suggests. "I just like how it looks. The tree is white too."

"I see that," Blaine says, approaching it. "What about ornaments?"

"Silver," Kurt admits.

"Ah," Blaine nods. "Nice to see some variation in color," he smiles warmly.

Blaine turns completely away from Kurt and starts rifling through boxes neatly labeled 'Christmas Silver and White- Kurt.' "I think we need appropriate accompanying music," he throws over his shoulder. "You know, for the Christmas spirit?"

"I think I can manage that," Kurt agrees, glad to have something to do with his hands. He grabs his macbook (white to match the room, of course) and finds a jazzy Christmas station on Pandora. "And I can do better." He moves the computer away from Blaine and, when he turns back, Blaine laughs.

"A youtube video of a fireplace?"

Kurt just smiles and feels his cheeks warm to a soft pink.

"That is totally awesome, I like it. Now I feel ready for this. Before I was kind eh, you know? I wasn't _quite_ ready for Christmas, but now I'm ready and… and rambling. Sorry," he adds, sheepishly.

Kurt bites his lip. _It doesn't mean what you think it does_, he tells himself sternly. His eyes sweep over Blaine's face and he knows he wasn't that flushed a second ago. _Maybe…?_

"So you got lost?" Kurt asks finally.

"Yeah, well, I was really ner- I mean, uh. I wasn't paying attention," Blaine's façade of self-possession slips and he blushes in earnest, red sweeping over his cheeks to his ears. Kurt starts to feel warm and he realizes- _he_ makes Blaine _nervous_.

Kurt manages to smile and hopes his voice won't squeak when he replies, "I know what you mean."

Blaine looks down for a minute. "So, uh, how do you go about this? Lights first?"

"Lights, ornaments, tinsel, star," Kurt listed.

They pull things out of boxes silently for a few minutes, searching for the lights.

"I found, uh, I don't know what this is, really. A light clump? A decorative Christmas light fixture?" Blaine teases, pulling out a seriously tangled ball of lights. "Maybe we can just plug it in and hang it from the ceiling."

Kurt laughs, "Maybe we can," he takes the lights from Blaine's hands. Their fingers brush together and Blaine's got his eyes locked on Kurt's. "um, maybe we can untangle these," he finishes hoarsely, his stomach stuck somewhere in his throat.

Blaine smiles back and they just sit like that, smiling at each other and each holding onto each other through a ball of Christmas lights. He gently pulls the lights from Kurt's hands and sets it down beside them. Kurt's fingers itch to be intertwined with Blaine's. He looks down a cautiously takes Blaine's hand in his feeling guitar callouses against his palms. When he looks back up, Blaine is smiling.

Kurt isn't sure when he notices their heads moving closer together but now he can feel Blaine's soft breath as he breathes through slightly parted lips.

"Is this alright?" he asks breathlessly, ever the gentleman.

Kurt finds the temerity to chuckle and whispers, "Don't spoil the moment," before pushing their lips together. It's soft and gentle. Kurt can feel his heart bursting. It's not like he thought it would be, all hands and desperate, but Blaine's lips are slightly chapped and Kurt can almost feel his heartbeat and it's so much _more_ than he thought it ever could be.

Blaine pulls away first, still close enough that Kurt would hardly have to move to kiss him again.

"It's not a first kiss, but was it okay for a second?"

Kurt's not sure he can talk right now so he just closes the distance between them again and he can feel Blaine's lips smiling against him.

When Finn comes downstairs to get them for dinner, they're sitting side by side, shoulders pressed together, in front of the tree. Kurt's head is resting on Blaine's shoulders and Blaine's arm is draped around him. Kurt's playing that cheesy fireplace video and tree is still bare.

Neither of them hear him walk back the stairs but they hear him say from the landing, "I'll get them in a few minutes."

Blaine kisses the top of Kurt's head.

"I don't think there's enough tinsel on my side of the tree," he jokes.

"I think it's perfect," Kurt smiles. "It's just right."

* * *

I'm not going to call this complete just yet. I'm really enjoying this Christmas-verse. Besides, they haven't even had dinner...


End file.
